


Stars Burn

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Sci Fi, Codependency, Gen, Homeric Epithets, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>                                    Stars burn.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The world, in pale chaos, dances.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Fire-child, ember-eyed, rises.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason I should never be allowed to read things which use Homeric Epithets. I start to write poetry.
> 
> (In this case I was reading ODY-C, which is fabby and everyone should read it)

Fire-boy, made of water, rises.  
“My sister,” says he. “Fire-bright Wanda,  
“Star-burning, free. Harm not her hair,  
“Harm not her head.” The world, in pale chaos,  
dances. _Why?_ asks it. _What gives you to us?_

Fire-man, made of water, rises.  
“Myself,” says he. “Lightning-child,  
“Sure of purpose, of quicksilver speed.”  
The world, in pale chaos, dances.  
“I give you me for her.”

Sure sacrifice is made, blue blood  
and silver both. Fire-bright Wanda,  
Star-burning one, weeps. Stars burn.  
The world, in pale chaos, dances.  
Fire-child, ember-eyed, rises.

Stars _burn._  In pale chaos the world  
withers. “My brother,” says she. “My blood.”  
Space, void-dark, falls darker. Stars burn out.  
“What gives you me for he?”  
The world, in pale chaos, withers.

 _Life,_  is whispered. “I never asked it.”  
_Freedom,_  is murmured. “I always had it.”  
_Safety,_  is said. “That,” says she, “You took from me.”  
Stars burn. Void darkens. Fire-child weeps.  
The world, in pale chaos, withers.

Ember-eyed, she calls. “What gives you  
“me for he?” Stars burn out. Void darkens.  
Fire-bright Wanda rends worlds for her blood.  
Asks again, “What gives you me for he!”  
The world, in black order, rises.

 _Give,_  says it. _What was asked. Not_  
_your own was he. Lightning-child,_  
_sure-of-purpose. He gave himself._  
The stars are burned out. Wanda weeps,  
Fire-bright. Fiercely full of sorrow.

“Him,” asks she. “What ask you for he?”  
_Fire,_  says it. “It is given.”  
_Light,_  says it. “It is given.”  
_Life,_  says it. “That,” says she, “Is his.”  
Fire-child weeps. Black order rises.

Lightning-child, sure of purpose, remade.  
_We give,_  says the world. _We take. He_  
_Your safety is, evermore._  
The world, in pale chaos, dark order, sings.  
Ember-eyes no more weep. Fire-bright Wanda _SINGS._

 _We give,_  says the world. _We take._  
_Life taken, safety given. Safety taken, Life given._  
_Star-burn no more._ The world, pale chaos, dark order,  
singing. “Given,” says she. “It is given.”  
Made of water, he rises. Made of fire, she rises.

Stars burn in the void-dark of space.  
The world, pale chaos, dark order, sings.  
Fire-burning Wanda, star-saving, free.  
Sure-of-purpose Pietro, lightning child,  
Protects, evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
